


Bean Sized Present

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, Doesn't follow epilogue, Draco's POV, Established slash, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Set some years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Harry definitely outdid him in the present department this year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 46
Kudos: 459





	Bean Sized Present

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Something quick I whipped up for Christmas. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**Bean Sized Present**

"Home, sweet home," he muttered, stepping out of the Floo.

At once, two candles erupted with light, chasing away the darkness of the night; the flames trigged by his arrival.

He used a cleaning charm on his robes to get rid of the stubborn soot and stepped aside when the flames in the fireplace turned green for the second time. They spat out a dark haired wizard, who stumbled slightly when he landed on the flagstone floor.

He shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Twenty-seven years old and yet you're still incapable of getting out of the Floo like a normal person."

His husband of two years turned his head to scowl at him. "Oh, shut up. Like you're so graceful all the time."

"Excuse me? I'm always graceful," he retorted haughtily.

"Yeah, if you've had your necessary dose of caffeine each morning," Harry teased, unclasping his outer robe. It still had some damp patches left from the snowball fight he'd had with some of the Weasleys this afternoon.

"At least I have something to improve my grace; you're just a lost case," Draco smirked, deflecting the mild Stinging Hex Harry sent his way as response.

"Good to hear being a whole day around my friends didn't numb you completely," Harry commented dryly, stepping out of the foyer after shaking his robes a bit.

"It nearly happened but I managed to persevere," Draco told him sombrely, following him into the living room. The fireplace there roared to life, quickly spreading its heat throughout the room.

The window offered a view of a snow blanketed garden before the curtains closed with a quick flick of a wand. The wind was slowly ramping up in volume once more after having been relatively calm throughout the day.

"I married such a strong man," Harry said dryly; his glasses flashing momentarily when they caught the gleam of the fire after he'd turned around.

"And a generous one, don't you forget that," Draco added, sinking down on the couch. "The things I do for you, honestly."

"You spent the day with my friends; it's not like I asked you to fight a manticore for me," Harry snorted, stretching his arms with a soft groan.

"I'd have preferred the manticore," Draco muttered underneath his breath, but the knowing look in green eyes told him he'd been heard nonetheless.

Or Harry just knew him that well to predict what he would reply, which wasn't a surprise after being together for five years.

"Well, I do have to admit that you were on your best behaviour today," Harry smiled, dropping his robes on the armchair, which left him in a pair of worn trousers and a loose, black sweater.

The blond wizard scoffed, leaning back into the couch. He spread his arms. "Were you expecting anything else from me then? When have I not been on my best behaviour?"

A slim eyebrow rose up. "You do have to admit that you have a tendency to making snide remarks about them when you think nobody can hear you."

"Only when they're being stupid," Draco muttered, scowling. He'd spent the entire day with that ginger haired family and he hadn't called Weasley ' _Weasel'_ even once. What more could Harry want from him?

He'd even gone as far as having a civilised discussion with Granger about the ethics of keeping house elves, for Merlin's sake!

"Well, regardless, I'm happy you didn't start a fight today," Harry smiled and came over to kiss him.

"You'd have cursed me if I had," Draco muttered, but kissed him back, linking his fingers around a slender wrist.

"Depends on whether you started the fight or not," Harry smirked. He ignored the light tugging at his wrist and straightened out again. "In fact, because you exceeded my expectations today - "

"How low exactly were your expectations?" Draco complained, glaring up at him.

"I'm going to give you your first Christmas gift," Harry finished, serenely ignoring his interruption, like he always did, the git.

He might have married him, but the other man could still be an annoying twat at times.

"I thought we were going to wait until we're visiting my parents?" Draco remarked and wrinkled his nose. "And don't say it like that; you're making me sound like a little kid you need to reward."

Harry cocked his head to the left. "You want a present now or not?"

"Well, I'm not going to say no to a present," Draco huffed, crossing his arms.

"Wait here, I'm going to get it," Harry smiled and left the room, going upstairs.

While waiting for the other man to return, he set about removing his shoes and floating Harry's favourite thick blanket over from the second armchair to the couch. It was a bit past nine, still too early to go to sleep, but he knew Harry liked to cuddle on the couch during snowy evenings like tonight.

"All right, here's your first present," Harry grinned, plopping down on the couch next to him. His eyes softened briefly when they spotted the mint green blanket. Curling his legs next to him on the couch, he held out a small, silver coloured box, barely bigger than the palm of his hand. "Now, keep in mind that this gift actually represents something else."

"Something else? What are you talking about?" Draco asked bemused, plucking the box out of his hand.

Harry smiled mysteriously. "You'll see what I mean soon."

Draco eyed him suspiciously, but his curiosity won over his desire to know what the hell the other man was blabbing about. He weighted the box in his hand, but that told him nothing, except that whatever was inside was as light as a feather. Expecting some kind of jewellery or even a small gemstone, he was therefore quite surprised – and even more confused – when upon removing the lid of the box, he saw a single kidney bean displayed in the middle of a white pillow.

A fucking kidney bean. What the hell? Were all those fumes he inhaled when delivering his patients their potions messing with his head?

"You're giving me a kidney bean," Draco said flatly, looking up at the dark haired man with narrowed eyes.

"No, I'm giving you a present which is currently the size of a kidney bean," Harry corrected him patiently, which didn't make it any clearer whatsoever. "The kidney bean is just a representation of it."

"Then where's the actual gift and why don't you just give me that instead?" Draco asked exasperatedly, closing the box again before dumping it on the coffee table.

"I can't," Harry replied simply.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not visible yet," Harry answered frankly before furrowing his eyebrows and humming softly. "Well, not without the aid of some charms, I suppose."

"How can it not be visible yet?" Draco questioned, doing his best to supress the irritation which wanted to burst out.

They had been having a nice day so far, even with the Weasleys' presence, and he didn't want to ruin that now with fighting, but damn if Harry wasn't making it difficult to remain calm with his cryptic bullshit!

"Because it's not big enough yet."

Draco dropped his head back against the couch and heaved a weary sigh. "I'm warning you now, Harry, I'm really not in the mood for your cryptic shit."

Harry snorted and tapped his knee. "When are you ever in the mood for that? It's simple really: if you put all the clues together that I've given you just now, you'll know what your actual present is." He shifted on the couch, shuffling closer to him. "I'll give you another hint: think about what I didn't drink tonight, which the rest of you did."

Draco was starting to wonder whether Harry had somehow switched personalities with Lovegood; he was definitely starting to sound as loony as she was.

"Come on, Draco, it's really not that difficult," Harry encouraged him, smiling.

He just glared at him in response, but reluctantly started thinking about the supposed clues he'd been given. So, it was the size of a kidney bean, whatever it was. It wasn't visible, because it wasn't big enough yet – implying that it would soon grow big enough to be seen. But it could be seen now if a particular charm was used. And Harry had not been drinking something that the rest of them had been today. What had that been?

Draco frowned, trying to recall what had been so different about Harry's drink. They had drunk Butterbeer for the most part, with some pumpkin juice and coffee after dessert had been served. The twins had gone around to offer some Elven wine they'd had received from one of their customers and Firewhiskey had soon been offered as well.

He himself had had one glass of Elven wine, but had stuck to pumpkin juice and some Butterbeer for the rest of the day; not comfortable enough to drink something heavier around the Weasleys. And Harry … Well, normally he would have been drinking Butterbeer, but he hadn't done that today, had he?

His frown deepened. No, he was pretty sure Harry had drunk pumpkin juice the entire time. That was rather odd, because usually Harry preferred Butterbeer or even Elven wine on special occasions. Celebrating Christmas seemed like a pretty special occasion, but Harry hadn't touched the wine nor the whiskey even once the entire day.

Something was nagging at him, the clues coming together but he couldn't yet figure out just in which way they fitted.

Size of a kidney bean. Not yet visible but it would grow. Only visible when using a charm. No alcoholic beverage whatsoever, despite being offered something multiple times.

The bean was a representation of it. What could possibly be the size of a bean now, but could grow bigger? Something which apparently didn't deal well with alcohol. What in Merlin's name could that …

His blood started roaring in his ears when the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place and he froze.

"Shall I give you another hint?" Harry asked lightly; his green eyes staring at him intently. "It has to do with the accident I had almost three months ago."

Nearly three months ago Harry had been caught in an explosion when an incompetent Brewer had thrown too much dragon nails in the potion he'd been preparing. The cauldron had shattered apart and some vials nearby had been caught in the crossfire, releasing their fumes in the air right when Harry had been passing by to collect an order.

The fumes had been determined to come from …

Draco shot up, his eyes widening. "You're pregnant?" he managed to bring out through lips numbed with shock. His gaze shot down to Harry's stomach. "You're having a baby?" His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and any other moment he'd be embarrassed about that, but all he could think of now was _I'm going to be a father_.

He was going to be a father; _**Harry was having his baby**_.

Harry bit down on his lip and nodded; his smile almost shy when he admitted, "Did the test a little while ago and went to Mathilde to be certain. I'm nine weeks pregnant. I know we talked about this before and you said you'd want to keep it if I ended up pregnant, but what do you thi-"

The rest of his question got swallowed up in a deep kiss and he uttered a surprised noise when he was pushed down, pressed into the corner of the couch. He threw his arms around Draco's shoulders, pulling him closer even though there was barely any space left between them now. His legs opened to welcome the blond wizard between them, cradling his thighs.

When they pulled away, the need for air no longer able to be ignored, Harry said breathlessly, "I guess your answer's still the same then?"

Draco laughed, his eyes suspiciously damp, and he cradled Harry's cheek with one hand, pressing a soft kiss on his mouth. "Definitely still yes."

"Good," Harry grinned and his own green eyes were glimmering rather wetly too. "Because otherwise I would have gone through all this trouble of coming up with an original idea for nothing."

"You're definitely getting the award for best Christmas present ever," Draco murmured, dropping his hand down to caress Harry's stomach tenderly. "Nothing will be better than this – even if your way of presenting it was some cryptic bullshit."

Instead of being offended, Harry laughed. "Hey, you managed to figure out the answer to my _cryptic bullshit_ just fine."

"Well, I've had some practice with it after being together with you for five years," Draco smirked.

Harry grinned. "Is this worth the torture of spending the entire day with the Weasleys?" he asked innocently.

"In this case, it's definitely worth it," Draco murmured and kissed him again.

And again. And again.

_It's a good thing we've got the blanket here_ , he thought absently and then he was distracted by Harry's lips and deftly fingers undoing his belt.

Harry definitely outdid him in the present department this year. For once he didn't mind at all that Harry was better than him.

Not that he would ever admit that aloud of course.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Just something short and sweet I quickly wrote down LOL Doesn't always have to be complicated XD
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
